Ton chien
by Leptitloir
Summary: Il est ingrat, arrogant, mauvais. Il mord dès qu'tu tends la main pour lui filer à manger. Mais tu l'aimes bien quand même, c'te sale bête. [UA]


Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

Bouw !

Me revoilà après n'avoir rien foutu des vacances – qui se terminent bien trop vite -, encore une fois avec du Vanixel, posté à tout hasard le 4 Septembre, peut-être parce que je suis passé lire _« Père ou l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions »_ pendant les vacances. Peut-être.

Bref ! Bon courage pour la reprise à tous ceux qui passeront par ici, merci à Syln pour la relecture, et bonne lecture !

(EDIT : je précise en passant que l'OS a été posté hier mais retiré et reposté aujourd'hui, parce que j'aime pas les robots de vérification - j'suis même plus sûr du nom, mais ça doit être un truc du genre)

* * *

Il est pas commode, ton chien. Toujours à faire la gueule étalé sur le canapé, à montrer les crocs quand il a pas envie d'te laisser approcher. Il en fout pas une pour t'aider, mais il te coûte en bouffe et en soin. Il aboie pas mais il grogne, férocement, ses yeux acides fixés sur toi depuis l'autre bout d'la pièce. Il doit croire que c'est chez lui, sûrement. Il te prend pour l'intrus. Ça lui ressemblerait bien, ça. L'ingrat.

Et puis quand ça l'arrange, il te mange dans la main, l'air de rien. Sûrement qu'il te la mordra quand il aura eu ce qu'il veut, histoire de te rappeler qui est le maitre.

Tu l'as trouvée dans la rue, c'te sale bête.

La première, fois tu rentrais chez toi. Il faisait putain de beau, un magnifique soleil au milieu de l'été. Mais t'avais pas envie qu'il fasse beau, toi. Tu voulais de la pluie, de la grêle, un putain d'orage et du tonnerre pour t'endormir. Tu quittais l'appart de Roxas pour la dernière fois. Putain de rupture. L'moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que t'étais pas d'humeur à faire la causette, alors tu t'es pas arrêté. Tu l'as vu assis là, sur le bitume, à l'ombre du muret qui s'enroulait autour du parc. Le parc où tu trainais avec Roxas, parfois. Un noiraud tout ébouriffé, les jambes croisées, le jean troué. La peau aussi, juste sous le coude. Il s'était pété la gueule, sûrement. Il restait assis là son sac entre les cuisses le temps de récupérer. Rien à foutre, alors t'as tracé.

C'est pas comme s'il t'avait remarqué.

Quand t'es repassé par-là, la semaine suivante, tu t'es arrêté. Faut dire, deux fois l'même gosse, deux fois au même endroit, tu commençais à te poser des questions. Tu passais pas souvent dans le coin, quand même. Surtout depuis ta rupture. Mais bon tu savais toi, qu'le hasard il aimait bien se fendre la poire. Le chiot portait le même tee-shirt, un truc blanc sale trop large, alors que son jean lui collait aux cuisses. Plus de bobo sur le bras, cette fois, mais une espèce de cicatrice blanche pas très propre, comme un morceau de chewing-gum collé sur la peau. Rien d'inquiétant, ça dégagerait bien avec le temps.

T'es resté assez longtemps pour croiser ses yeux, cette fois, et ça t'as sauté à la gueule. Il te l'aurait éclatée que tu t'serais pas senti mieux. Ses iris, c'était du vinaigre. Pas pour la couleur, pour le goût. Le goût atroce qui te tord la bouche et l'estomac jusqu'à te laisser plier en deux au bord du trottoir, à recracher ton dernier repas et le précédent. Un coup. La douleur fantôme qui te laissait sonné. T'as détourné tes mirettes, et Dieu sait que t'as eu honte de détourner tes mirettes pour un gamin paumé qui squattait son morceau de goudron. Vingt-cinq ans, pas foutu de soutenir le regard d'un pauv' chien errant. Bah putain. Pas l'temps de réfléchir, tu t'es carapaté sans demander ton reste.

Puis il allait pas t'attendre mille ans, le dentiste.

T'y as repensé à ses yeux, plus tard. Et du t'es dit « Du citron. Pas du vinaigre, du citron. »

La troisième fois, tu lui as parlé. Déjà, parce que la fierté qui te poussait parfois à faire de belles grosses conneries refusait d'accepter ce semblant de première interaction. Aussi, parce qu'un môme de son âge – et quel âge il avait, d'ailleurs ? - trois fois dehors, trois fois au même endroit, tu commençais à te poser des questions. En pleine journée, passait, mais là il était presque minuit et tu rentrais de soirée - bien arrosée, la soirée. Tu t'es attardé sur le sac à ses pieds, toujours planqué derrière le nœud de ses jambes en tailleur. Ce sac. P't-être bien qu'il avait rien d'autre.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J't'en pose des questions tête d'allumette ? »

« Tête d'allumette ». On te l'avait jamais faite, celle-là. T'as eu envie de rire. Il avait pas tort, faut dire, avec ta tronche d'allumé torché au mauvais rhum.

« - T'as pas de maison ?

\- Mêle toi d'ton cul et dégage.

\- Eh calme gamin, je vais pas te manger. Je veux juste savoir si t'as besoin d'un coup de main.

\- Non mais j'm'en branle, remballe ta conscience à deux balles et casse toi.

\- Y a encore des boulangeries ouvertes, tu veux que j'aille te chercher un truc à manger ?

\- Nan mais si t'as pas d'vie, va emmerder le secours catholique et fous moi la paix ! T'es sourd ou t'as été fini à la pisse ? »

Elle mordait, la bête. Crocs à découvert, de la bave plein les babines, sûrement qu'elle avait la rage. Mais toi, avec tes veines pleines d'alcool, ça te faisait juste marrer.

Il a bien fallu qu'il l'accepte ta charité « à deux balles », la semaine suivante.

Cette fois, tu t'attendais à le voir. Ça devenait presque une habitude de le croiser dans l'coin, toujours assis à l'ombre sur son morceau d'bitume. Presque toujours. Là, il était debout. Et il avait changé de vêtements. Peut-être qu'il avait un chez lui, finalement ?

Dimanche matin, onze heures passées, t'étais parti faire un tour au marché pour te dégourdir les jambes – et parce que t'avais la flemme de faire à grailler, aussi. L'odeur épicée des plats tout préparés, c'était encore mieux que la bouffe elle-même. T'aimais bien slalomer entre les stands, mater les couscous, les tajines, les paëllas, tous ces trucs que t'aurais jamais su faire toi-même autrement qu'en décongelant les paquets de chez Picard. Mais ce que tu risquais pas d'trouver, chez Picard – en plus de ces effluves diablement alléchantes – c'était ton p'tit chiot aux prises avec la vieille qui vendait sa bouffe jap' – ou chinoise, t'aurais pas même pas su dire d'où ça venait vraiment. Il restait planté là, immobile, à fixer la vitrine qui protégeait la nourriture, t'attendais presque le moment où son estomac allait lui sortir par les yeux. Il crevait la dalle, tu l'sentais bien. Et la marchande aussi elle le sentait, parce qu'elle tentait de le dégager du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle gueulait sans honte, haut et fort, à faire flipper les passants qui passaient. La trouille qu'il lui vole un truc, sûrement. Et sûrement qu'il en était capable, mais avec les flics qui surveillaient, il avait intérêt à filer vite. Ils s'approchaient d'ailleurs, les poulets, et elle braillait plus fort, redoublant d'effort, alors tu t'es approché. T'as passé ta main dans ses cheveux – gras – comme si t'avais fait ça toute ta vie.

« - Putain Myde, tu devais attendre devant la grille ! » Il s'est tourné vers toi à deux doigts de t'jarter, mais t'étais plus rapide. « Me dis pas que j'ai mis trop de temps, ça m'a pris cinq minutes d'aller acheter les clopes. Tu pouvais pas attendre cinq minutes, sérieusement ? »

Myde, en vrai, c'était un vieux pote de fac que tu revoyais tous les trente-six du mois. Mais t'étais toujours plus crédible avec un prénom. Fallait faire vite pour pas qu'il te grille, alors t'as planté tes mirettes radioactives droit dans les yeux de cette bonne femme.

« - Désolé madame, mon frère est con quand il s'y met. Il a rien fait de grave, au moins ? »

Elle s'est trouvée bête, la vieille, à pas savoir si elle devait te croire. Vous vous ressembliez pas vraiment, mais des têtes de hérisson comme vous, ça courrait pas les rues. « Non, il n'a rien fait » qu'elle marmonnait en vous zieutant de plus près. Pour la convaincre, t'a plongé ta main dans ta poche pour en tirer l'truc qui marchait à tous les coups : l'argent. Un joli porte-monnaie en cuire. Tu l'as ouvert.

« - Bon, t'as trouvé quelque chose qui te plait au moins ? »

Bingo, la vue des billets l'avait calmée. Prévisible. Parfois, t'hallucinais de voir comme c'était simple de mener les autres par le bout du nez. De jolis mots, du pognon, des flatteries, ils avaient tous des failles larges comme le détroit de Gibraltar, les gens. Tous sauf le chien qui trainait dans la rue, t'avais du mal à le cerner. Mais l'estomac, apparemment, c'était un début, puisque la bête noire regardait à nouveau vers la vitrine pour mater les plats. Enfin, tu croyais. T'as compris en voyant l'addition, il regardait plutôt les prix le saligot. T'as payé, et il te narguait avec ses deux citrons, l'air de dire « t'as bonne conscience maintenant, ducon ? »

T'avais pas spécialement bonne conscience, non, mais t'étais content de lui avoir rempli le bide.

Tu le recroisais régulièrement, toujours dans la même rue. Et puis parfois il y était pas. Disparu le temps d'une journée, le bestiau. Tu t'posais des questions, parce que c'était quand même assez claire qu'il avait pas d'endroit où crécher, mais tu te disais que t'étais peut être complètement à côté de la plaque. Il avait bien des potes pour l'héberger, si ça se trouve. Ou alors, c'était juste un gamin pseudo rebelle fugueur qui se barrait pour mieux revenir, pour mieux se barrer encore. Un môme battu qui s'éclipsait pour échapper à sa famille ? A moins qu'on ne l'ait cloitré dans un foyer. Ou peut-être qu'il était adulte, après tout. Pour c'que t'en savais, il aurait pu avoir vingt-cinq piges et une gueule de gamin. Bon, pour sûr qu'il avait pas cinquante ans non plus, mais voilà.

Et son nom, tu l'avais toujours pas.

Mais tu l'aimais bien quand même, alors tu lui filais de quoi tromper la faim quand tu le pouvais. Parfois, tu retrouvais la bouffe dans la poubelle, le lendemain. Mais ça t'arrivais aussi de voir l'emballage vide flotter fièrement dans le récipient à déchets. Tu souriais. Elle avait des limites, sa fierté.

L'été s'était laissé mourir sur les premiers jours tempérés de l'automne. Des semaines, quelques mois. Et puis l'hiver tout à coup, et tu te les pelais quand même vachement quand tu foutais un pied dehors. Il trainait toujours là, son unique et maigre bagage bien serré contre lui. Son vieux trottoir abandonné, il s'callait sous l'escalier flambant neuf qui grimpait jusque devant le cabinet d'un énième médecin spécialisé. Le dermato, tu croyais te souvenir, mais t'étais pas sûr parce que t'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de lire la jolie plaque reluisante enfoncée dans le mur. 'Fin bref, il était là, presque caché, sauf pour tes yeux. Son corps amaigri – mais pas si maigre - il le planquait sous un énorme sweet noir qui engloutissait même ses jambes repliées. Ça le rapetissait.

Décembre là, t'étais plus tranquille. D'abord tu t'rassurais, tu t'disais qu'il devait bien savoir se démerder puisqu'il clamsait toujours pas. Et puis si tu le trouvais pas parfois, c'était bien qu'il savait où s'abriter. Mais t'as repensé à tous ces truc sur les gens dehors qui crevaient de froid l'hiver, ils en parlaient aux infos, sur Facebook, dans la rue, au boulot. Et puis tu t'es souvenu d'ce type, clamsé l'année dernière, le cadavre retrouvé par un groupe d'étudiants torchés qui rentraient de soirée, la télé qui crachait cette histoire pour faire pleurer les chaumières comme s'il y avait pas déjà assez de malheur dans le monde. Sur le moment faut dire, tu t'en moquais un peu, c'était tellement courant. Mais les nuits, elles étaient vraiment pas chaudes ces derniers jours. Et puis ton canapé lit, il servait pas à grand-chose.

T'as fini par sortir ton cul du superbe fauteuil à roulette bordeaux, qui te servait de tourniquet quand tu t'emmerdais.

Dehors tu t'gelais, mais paradoxalement, ça te motivait. T'as trottiné pour te réchauffer – et pas du tout parce que tu flippais, hein ? – jusque sous l'escalier. Il dormait pas l'animal, mais il tremblait sous son sweet, tassé entre le mur, l'escalier et son sac. Il avait une couverture, aussi, mais pas assez grande pour englober toute la masse que son corps représentait. De loin, ça formait une grosse ombre informe avec deux étoiles indéchiffrables, fixées sur un point qu'il était seul à voir. De près ça t'avais serré le cœur, et tu comprenais pas trop. T'avais jamais été un grand sentimental – pour ça que l'autre blondin t'avais foutu à la porte – mais t'aimais pas cette vue. Fallait la faire disparaitre. Tu t'es dit que tu l'aidais sûrement par égoïsme, mais c'était pas plus mal.

« - J'ai de la place à la maison, ça te tente ? »

T'as compris qu'il t'avais toujours pas capté quand son regard de bête sauvage s'est figé sur toi. Pas un bruit. T'attendais qu'il t'envoie chier mais il pouvait pas vraiment, la bouche enfouie derrière les quelques couches de tissus qui le protégeaient.

« - Sérieux, c'est pas un temps pour dormir dehors. Si t'arrives à dormir. » Il te fixait toujours, c'était presque gênant. « Tu risques quoi à me suivre ? »

Question con, on risquait toujours gros à s'enfermer dans la maison d'un parfait inconnu. C'était pas dit que tu planquais pas dans ta cave toute une montagne d'outils cheloux, disposés là exprès pour les pauvres gamins qu'tu ramassais dans la rue. Ou qu'tu comptais pas lui imposer une compensation sexuelle pas vraiment légale.

Mais bon tu vivais dans un appart, alors t'avais pas de cave. C'était déjà ça.

« - T'auras un lit pour toi, je laisserai les clefs sur la porte si tu veux te barrer au réveil. Evite juste de voler ma carte bleue en passant. »

Ton humour le déridait pas.

« - T'auras aussi à manger. »

Ses globes précieux te lâchaient pas. Tu t'es même demandé si tu parlais pas à un cadavre, mais il s'est reculé un peu.

« - Je te ferai rien, ok ? Tu me crois ou tu me crois pas, mais je vais pas toucher un gamin à la rue. Je suis pas désespéré à ce point. »

Yeux plissés. Le « gamin » avait dû taper dans son orgueil. A moins que ce ne soit le résumé de sa situation si tant est que t'aies vu juste. En tout cas, il remuait enfin. Tu l'as regardé se lever, fourrer la couverture dans son sac puis serrer le trésor dans ses bras. Tu t'es reculé, il s'est avancé de manière égale. « Je te suis », ça voulait dire. Tu t'es mis en route sans rien ajouter. Il avait pas l'air d'humeur à causer, de toute façon.

La faim et le froid, t'as noté. Tu pensais avoir trouvé deux de ses faiblesses. Plus tard, tu comprendras que tu avais tort, et que ces deux points convergent en une seule grande terreur : la mort.

Chez toi, il était pas plus bavard. Un coup d'œil dans l'appart, à droite et à gauche. Tu lui as servi un verre d'eau et lancé un paquet de biscuits. Il a bu le verre d'eau, pas touché l'paquet. Dans le doute, t'as préféré le lui laisser. Peut-être qu'il allait grignoter en douce dans la nuit. Ça lui aurait pas fait de mal, un peu de gras sur les os. Et puis une bouteille d'Evian près du canapé déplié, tiens, des fois qu'il aurait encore la gorge sèche. Tu lui as dit où trouvé les chiottes, parce que c'était quand même une info primordiale, puis t'as laissé ce drôle de chien faire son nid sur son nouveau dodo. Il a fermé les yeux. Ça voulait dire « tu peux dégager » ou un truc du genre, sûrement.

Comme promis, t'as laissé le double des clefs à sa portée. C'était pas prudent, pour sûr, mais tu savais que ce gamin, c'était pas un connard. Enfin, pas « ce genre » de connard.

Le lendemain, quand tu t'es reveillé, y avait aucun bruit dans la maison. Un de ces silences où t'entends voler la putain d'mouche qui a réussi à s'coincer dans la cuisine. Tu t'es levé en te demandant s'il dormait toujours, ou s'il s'était barré vite fait bien fait. Tu penchais pour la deuxième solution. Mais quand t'as ouvert la porte de la chambre, tu l'as trouvé dans le salon en train de fouiller ton porte-monnaie. Tes deux billets de dix étaient sagement posés sur le bureau.

Bon. Peut-être que c'était « ce genre » de connard, en fait.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit pour la carte bleue ?

\- C'est du liquide. »

Même pas honte, le gamin. Mais le pire, c'est que t'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. T'avais même envie de te poiler devant sa propre naïveté. De toute façon, c'était jamais que vingt euros, tu pouvais bien survivre sans.

Dans la logique des choses, il aurait dû déguerpir billet en main pour plus jamais revenir. Mais il a pas passé trente minutes dehors, le bougre. Tu t'préparais pour le boulot alors qu'il avait quitté l'appart, et le voilà qui revenait comme une fleur, tacos dans une main, bouquin dans l'autre. Il l'avait vite liquidée, sa petite fortune. A peine un regard pour toi, il s'est foutu dans son lit et il a commencé à se remplir la panse au-dessus de la table basse. Tu t'es dit qu'il était barge, ce type. Ou alors vachement confiant, parce que ça avait pas dû lui effleurer l'esprit une seule seconde que tu pouvais le jarter vite fait bien fait après ça.

'Fin bon tu peux rien dire, t'y as pas pensé non plus. C'était bien la première fois que tu voyais un truc pareil. Ça t'a plu, ce culot.

Il s'est installé à sa manière, et votre routine a commencé.

Ça t'a quand même intrigué de le voir s'établir comme ça alors qu'il grognait dès que tu lui proposais un coup de main. Tu t'es dit qu'il devait pas aimer la pitié. Ou alors il t'aimait bien. Ou il comptait juste saigner tes économies le temps de l'hiver, parce qu'il était pas con et qu'il savait qu'on passait difficilement la saison froide sans tune ni toit. Mais le fait est qu'il squattait là, dans ton salon. P'tit chiot pas trop bruyant qui se sortait tout seul quand il voulait et qui savait s'occuper le reste du temps. Il mordait un peu, mais t'aimait ça. Elle avait du répondant, la bête. Et elle pliait pas.

« - Et ton nom, du coup ?

\- Demande à ta mère.

\- La mairie a laissé passer ? »

Le noiraud t'a fait un doigt avant de se pencher vers son précieux sac. La carte d'identité s'est écrasée en plein dans ta face. Il avait même pas relevé l'regard, concentré sur son livre. Toi, t'as tourné et retourné le petit bout de plastoc, avant d'aligner dans ta tête les lettres qui l'ornaient.

« Vanitas »

Bon, au moins, il devait pas se retourner souvent dans la rue. T'as aussi vérifié l'âge, parce que tu flippais quand même grave qu'il puisse être mineur et que la justice t'emmerde, mais le rapide calcule dans ta tête t'as appris qu'il tapait dans les dix-neuf. Soulagement. T'aurais bien maté l'adresse en passant, mais il avait foutu du blanco dessus. Si tu le grattais, il le remarquerait. Malin l'gamin.

Ça a continué comme ça, jours après jours. Et puis le temps s'est réchauffé, un peu. Ça l'empêchait pas de se terrer dans ton – votre ? – appart, pourtant. Tu voulais croire qu'il se plaisait bien près de toi, parce que toi tu te plaisais bien près de lui, de plus en plus, mais même ta théorie qui voulait qu'il se planque pour échapper aux services secrets semblait plus crédible. Des idées qui expliquaient sa présence ici, t'en avais des tas. Ça t'amusait d'les inventer au boulot, tu les griffonnais sur un post-it pendant les réunions chiantes. En premier, y avait l'histoire du pauvre gamin gay viré de chez lui, mais t'étais même pas sûr de son orientation. T'avais aussi l'étudiant raté qui refusait de rentrer et d'avouer son plantage devant sa famille. Ou le type en marge de la société qui s'excluait pour pas soutenir ce monde de merde. Ça collait déjà plus, vu comme il regardait les autres. Faut dire, il avait beau avoir l'air calme, ton chien, il semblait prêt à bouloter le premier venu quand il matait les gens dans la rue.

A l'heure actuelle, tu sais toujours pas ce qu'il foutait dehors. Tu fais avec. Plutôt que de fouiller dans le passé, tu récoltes les souvenirs que vous tissez à deux. Ces petits détails imprévus qui te font sourire, comme la fois où tu l'as trouvé en train de faire le tri dans tes CDs. Sans demander ton avis, bien sûr. Tu te rappelles, il avait fini par lancer un des disques de The Cure, et _Friday I'm in love_ faisait le tour de l'appart quand t'es rentré.

« - Il y a un message implicite ? » Tu le taquinais, tout enjoué.

« - On est mardi, abruti. »

Et puis le jour où il a mis le beurre au micro-onde pour le ramollir. Avec l'emballage. Qui a pris feu. Et toi comme un con, ton premier réflexe ç'avait été d'éclater d'rire.

T'as jamais été doué en relation humaine, toujours à te faire larguer parce que t'as tiré le coup de trop ailleurs, ou que t'es à des dizaines de milliers de kilomètres de la longueur d'onde de ta moitié. Alors un chien, c'est mieux. Avec lui, y a pas ce genre de problème. Pas besoin de se comprendre, ni de faire semblant de se comprendre. Vous êtes là, dans la même maison, ça suffit. C'est foutrement simple. Vous pouvez même vous cracher à la gueule que ça t'arrache juste un putain d'sourire.

Un putain sourire comme celui qu'il avait lui, la première fois que tu l'as embrassé. Le coin de ses lèvres recourbées comme si elles étaient cassées, ses yeux pétés de fierté alors qu'sa bouche portait encore la médaille sanguine de son méfait. Parce qu'il t'avait mordu, le con. Explosé la lèvre. T'avais du métal plein la bouche, et il jubilait à voir ta gueule surprise pleine de sang.

« - Bah alors, t'embrasses ton frère ? »

T'as ajouté « rancunier » à la liste de ses défauts. Et ça te plaisait, bien sûr.

« - Putain. » T'as choppé un mouchoir. « Tu fais ça chaque fois qu'on essaye de t'en rouler une ?

\- Surtout quand on demande pas la permission, ducon.

\- Qui s'est allongé sur moi à deux centimètres de mon visage ?

\- Ça empêche rien. »

Il s'est essuyé d'un geste lent, tout à fait conscient de ton regard affamé planté sur lui. Un soupire. Allez, il le valait bien.

« - Et là, je peux t'embrasser ?

\- J'ai connu d'meilleure déclaration. »

T'as levé les yeux au ciel.

« - O mon cher et tendre-

\- Déjà vu.

\- Elu de mon cœur ?

\- Cliché.

\- Compagnon de mes jours ?

\- Peut mieux faire.

\- Soleil de mes nuits ?

\- Soleil de mes nuits, sérieux ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu t'es jamais dit que ce serait super chiant, un putain d'soleil qui vient te les briser en pleine nuit alors que t'essayes de pioncer ? »

Apparemment, la poésie, c'était pas son truc. Ni le tien, d'ailleurs.

« - Van, tu ne me laisses pas complètement indifférent, et j'aimerai si possible profiter de l'indiscutable honneur que serait le contact que ta bouche sur la mienne.

\- Bah tu prends un ticket et t'attend ton tour. »

T'as haussé les sourcils en le voyant étaler une bonne grosse cuillère d'orgueil sur sa tartine de fierté. Parce même en r'gardant par la fenêtre tu la voyais pas, sa foule de prétendant. Autant dire que t'avais pas l'air con à faire cette gueule avec ta bouche pleine de sang. Mais t'as ris quand même, hein ? Parce que c'était Van, qu'il riait aussi – même si c'était pour se foutre de toi – et que ça n'avait pas d'importance au fond. Lui, toi, cette routine, c'était déjà cool et ça t'allait. Enfin, ça t'allait pas vraiment, parce que t'en voulais un peu plus chaque jour, mais tu pouvais bien faire preuve de patience.

Après tout, « t'attend », ça voulait pas dire « non ».

* * *

En vrai j'avais encore des idées pour que ça finisse mal, ou pour faire un truc sordide (genre qui sait si Axel il a pas vraiment une cave dans les sous-sols du bâtiment, au final ?) mais bon le monde a besoin d'amour. Et puis c'est la rentré, on doit déjà faire le deuil des vacances (peut être les dernières de mon côté, vu que j'attaque ma dernière année d'étude)

Merci d'avoir lu lire, hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


End file.
